


Malicious.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: A forgotten argument leads to trouble for John and Kayleigh
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 5





	Malicious.

**Author's Note:**

> Hell hath no fury,....... so the saying goes.

" I dunno you pick "

" How can I pick John, I don't know where half the places are ?"

" Fair enough "

" But you'd like to see the Vatican ?."

" I would "

" And that's in Rome, Italy "

" See you do know ,now………"

Kayleigh looked toward John, he was sitting mouth agog. Kayleigh followed his gaze, the car park was full, mostly of white Audi's, the company's car of choice.

" Is there a meeting scheduled John ?"

" Not that I know of, soon find out though "

John parked up, they kissed like they did every day before work, and got out of the car.

" See you later Mister Redmond "

" You certainly will Missus Redmond "

Oblivious they walked into their workplace.

As John logged on to his computer his door opened. Tom head of security for Manchester area slipped in.

" Hello Tom nice to see you how's things ?"

" Sorry about this John, honest really sorry, but can you get up from your computer please, and give me the password and username "

" You what ?" 

" And I need your keys" 

" The computers all yours" John scribbled on a post it note and stuck it on the monitor " that's the password and username "

" And I need your keys "

" Well you ain't getting them pal, they need to be signed for by a Manager, which you ain't "

" Please John " 

" Not negotiable pal, you ain't getting them " 

" Go get Dave " Tom said to his assistant. 

" What's going………"

Tom gently closed the door, and signalled John to shush .

" You've been accused of misappropriation of company money, and possible fraud " 

" What the …….." 

" John I know you, I know it's shite, but like you I have to follow rules, you didn't hear it from me okay ?"

" Thanks Tom , I owe you "

" No fuckin way " Dave's voice carried down the corridor.

Dave appeared in John's office red faced,

" This accusation is bullshit, no way on this earth would he do anything like that, no fuckin way " Dave was livid.

" He needs to hand his keys to a manager , that's you Dave "

" Fuck you Tom, it's a fucking disgrace you doing this…….."

" I'm following procedures " 

" Fuck your procedures, that man there " Dave with fire in his eyes pointed to John," he wrote half your bastard procedures, and amended the other half, I'm taking fuck all from him, he's as honest as the day is long "

" I'll have to report you too then " Tom said .

" I'm supposed to shit mysel at that am I , oh Tom's gonna report me, like I said Fuck you and the horse you rode into town on "

" You need to ……….."

" Don't you dare try to lecture me son, I don't need to do anything , go phone your boss, I'll phone mine " 

" Dave…….." 

" Mister Thomson to you sonny , and don't you forget it "

" What accusations Dave ?" John asked.

" Did the bastard not tell you ?"

" No "

" Stealing John, fuckin stealing, bastard !! " Dave shouted to no one in particular.

A few moments later Tom came back,

" My boss says Ms. Hilton can take the keys as long as I witness them going in the safe "

" Cath " Dave roared, " you seen her John?"

" No " 

" Roisin " 

" Yes Mister Thomson ?" 

" Where's Cath ?"

" She isn't here " 

" No shit Sherlock, I know she isn't here, where the fuck is she?"

" I don't know, she didn't say that she would be late, and her diary is full this morning" 

" Not like her " Dave shrugged.

Cath was sitting in her car, there were no spaces left in the stores, so she parked elsewhere and watched, she watched for a while. Eventually she knew she had to go in.

" Just open it Missus Redmond " 

" I'll ask you again why ?"

" I want to check its contents "

" And who are you again ?" 

" I'm from security, so if you don't mind ?"

" Okay " Kayleigh said smiling.

" Kayleigh " Dave roared across the room as Kayleigh put her key in the lock" don't open it, get a witness " 

" I don't think there's a need for that " Gordon from security said.

" Oh I think that there is every need sunshine, this reeks of setup to me " 

" I can assure you I'm not setting anyone up "

" No you can't assure me son, and that's a problem int it ?"

" Mister Thomson in my position I must be seen to be beyond reproach, I would not set anyone up"

" That's as maybe son, but that doesn't mean it isn't happening"

" I resent your inference "

" I resent you accusing John of theft " 

" John, my John ?"

" Aye love, that's why the vultures are here" Dave said," he's been set up "

" I need to see him , I need to go " Kayleigh trotted towards the main office .

Gordon stepped towards the lockers, Kayleigh having left her key , 

" Don't even think about it son " 

The large Irish woman put herself in front of the locker.

" We called the police, we'll open it when they get here "

" Fine I'll wait " Gordon snarled.

" You've no choice son " Elsie said bending down to look at him square in the eyes.

John recognised the cadence of Kayleigh's click clack footfall coming along the corridor, 

" What the hell is going on John, they've asked to see in my locker ?"

" They what, is she being accused too ?"

" It's not personal John "

" I asked if she's being accused Tom, I don't give a shit about what's said about me, but when she's being accused of dishonesty, then I am gonna take it personally?"

" She's implicit, yes " Tom said shrugging.

" Un fucking believable, she's done nowt Tom, and neither have I " John banged his desk in disgust .

" Like I said John, she's implicit "

" John ?" Kayleigh looked at John for explanation. 

" If I'm on the fiddle, you're on the fiddle,or at least you know about it " 

" But you're not " 

" They think so though " 

" So what happens now darling, are we sacked ?"

" No, there's obviously no evidence to prove guilt, so we get sent home on full pay, pending further investigation " 

" So who accused you ?" Kayleigh asked. 

" Aye that's a good question love " Dave said " who was it Tom ?"

" I'm not at liberty to say " 

" John , Dave, Kayleigh sorry I'm late " Cath said shamefaced. 

" Here take these " John flung his keys to Cath " come on love let's head home " he nodded to Kayleigh. 

" I'm sorry John " Cath said.

As Kayleigh and John headed out, Cath caught John's sleeve,

" Honestly I'm so sorry John" 

" Not your fault love " John said and walked on.

Kayleigh watched John walk on, and then she glanced at Cath, something was wrong, she could feel it, something was just not right.

Kayleigh drove home , John phoned Paul and told him what had happened, Paul explained where John and Kayleigh stood legally.

" Look John , I'll call in a favour from a friend okay, I'll see if he can sit in on your meeting tomorrow okay " 

" Thanks " 

" That's what brothers are for eh ?"

The following day, John and Kayleigh were sitting waiting in the reception area at head office, the friend of Paul's was already late.

" What type of favour is this again ?" Kayleigh asked.

" I don't know, but……."

"John and Kayleigh I presume? " the immaculately dressed man asked as he came in the main door, " sorry I'm late "

" You Paul's friend I take it ?" John asked extending his hand .

" Barnaby Stone, or as most people call me , Barney "

" Barney ?" Kayleigh asked.

" As in Barney Rubble " 

Before John or Kayleigh could say any more , the office door opened.

" Leave the talking to me okay ?" Barney said, with a wink.

John nodded to the senior managers present, him and Kayleigh took seats behind a large oak table, Barney chose to stand.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, I am the legal representative of Mister and Missus Redmond.

I am their Barrister, Barnaby Stone, all questions will be directed to them through me, and I shall consult with them before they answer any of yours , let's begin shall we " 

" There have been allegations made against John that warrant………" The chairman started to say.

" What accusations have been made against Missus Redmond ? " Barney asked, he idly looked to be reading some paperwork on the table.

" Pardon ?" 

" I've found over the years when people say Pardon, what they mean is, I don't know but I'll think of something quick if you give me time, but I have no intention of giving you time, so I'll ask you again, what accusations have been made against Kayleigh, that's Missus Redmond incase you're unsure of whom this delightful woman here is "

There was a murmur around the top table, with much head shaking and finger jabbing .

" We think ……." 

" I asked about accusations, I am not interested in your group thoughts , has there been one single allegation leveled at Kayleigh? " 

Again the top table conferred. 

" It's a simple question people, it is either Yes there has been or, the more likely answer, no there has not, so yes or no ……………I'm waiting ?"

" No but………." 

" No will do, there is no need for buts, So no accusations or allegations , is that correct " 

" Yes "

" And yet here she is suspended, marched from her place of employment, embarrassed in front of her peers, and sits there free of any guilt, but still facing this enquiry "

" We believe……." 

" Sorry to interrupt you again Mister chairman, but much like your thoughts, your beliefs are of no concern to us, I intend to deal in facts, I suggest you do the same"

" Company policy dictates that in such circumstances…….." 

" So you followed company policy in treating my clients like you did ?"

" It's written down that …….."

" Do you believe in the ultimate power of the law ?"

" Yes of course, I do, I mean we do "

" Do you believe that company policy is above the law ?" Barney asked the spokesman. 

" Of course not" 

" So you would agree with me that our proceedings here must be in accordance with employment law, and that we ultimately must act within the jurisdiction of such laws as passed in parliament "

" Yes "

" Then let's stick to the law then, not an obviously flawed company policy, which at first glance, is nothing short of illegal" Barney threw a document on the table.

" If he's on the take, then she knows he is " an exasperated manager said.

" So might Dave be, or Cath or Simon or any of you, but without evidence we will never know, will we, and that Ladies and gentlemen is the crux of the matter, there is no evidence of wrongdoing , and yet the Redmonds are sat here in front of you, perhaps one of you can explain why that is, in a store with over seventy staff, only two are here ?"

" They were the ones we were told about "

Barney turned to face John and Kayleigh with a huge grin on his face, he winked and turned back .

" So to continue, I would like to see your evidence, so as to allow my clients to look it over, and address any issues therein "

" There is no evidence as such , it was an anonymous tip off"

" But the results of your investigation have shown what ?"

No one spoke, they just looked at each other.

" Hmm , your investigation showed what, eh ?" Barney pressed.

" As of yet there's been no investigation "

" So all of this is based on an anonymous tip off, no hard evidence, no proof whatsoever, who gave you the tip off ?" 

" If we knew that it wouldn't be anonymous would it ?" The chairman replied smugly.

" I think you are being economical with the truth, if you didn't know who it came from, how would you know if it was genuine or not, how would you know if there was any substance to it unless you knew who sent it, I believe you know, and I believe they acted maliciously " 

" I think……….." 

" I want some time to talk to my clients, the fact that you have absolutely no evidence of wrongdoing on their part, shows this to be the Kangaroo court I suspected it to be, if you'll excuse us "

John, Kayleigh and Barney headed into a side room.

" I enjoyed that " Barney said, " rank amateurs, not got a bloody scooby. Right you two thinking caps on, who made the accusa………? 

" Cath " 

" What ?" John chuckled in disbelief. 

" It was Cath " Kayleigh repeated to Barney. 

" Why, eh Kayleigh, why ?" John said

"Her and I had a major falling out a few weeks ago "

" About what ?"

" About you John, I marked her cards, she reckoned that as an ex and a colleague she could say what she wanted, when she wanted about you, and I'm not having it, I told her to pull on the big girl pants and get on with her own life, and to eff off out of mine "

" I bet that went down well " John replied.

" She did say I needed bringing down a peg or two "

" But to do this, make an accusation like this, do you think she's capable ?" Barney asked.

Kayleigh shrugged.

John sat down and rested his head in his hands, the room was quiet for a few minutes.

" Yes " John said quietly " she's more than capable of doing this sort of thing, if she feels wronged, she loses all sense of right and wrong, revenge is a big thing to her, I think she might have done it, but I hope she didn't "

Kayleigh walked over and squeezed John's shoulder.

" Right, let's find out, shall we ?" Barney chuckled.

John and Kayleigh re entered the room and sat down again, Barney remained standing.

" Do you have any questions for John " 

There was no question forthcoming. 

" Okay then " Barney said " this anonymous tip, what exactly did it say, was it specific "

" It said that we should look at how they had such a big house, a car each, their expensive holidays and how a promotions rep could afford such jewellery and top of the range perfumes and underwear" 

" Jewellery and underwear?"

" Yes it's written here "

" Seems to my ears to be directed to Missus Redmond rather than Mister Redmond, don't you think ?"

" In what way ?"

" Jewellery, perfume and underwear, not watches , aftershave and trainers, it seems that this whole thing was a desperate attempt to cause distress to Missus Redmond by attacking Mister Redmond " 

" I suppose you could see it that way "

" I do see it that way, I believe the whole sorry episode has been fabricated to cause hurt to Missus Redmond "

" The tip off said they, definitely they, not her specifically"

" But Kayleigh is in no position to commit that of which she is accused, is she ?"

" No granted but ………."

" When Cath contacted you did she say how he was getting the money ?"

" No she just said we should…………" 

" You should what ?"

" I think I said too much " 

" No you said enough, thank you." 

Barney turned to Kayleigh and John.

" I think you two can have the week off, as there is obviously no case for you to answer, however, mister chairman? " Barney said addressing the managers.

" Yes"

" Making a false accusation such as this is covered by your company policy, it is covered by the section on Gross Misconduct, and it's usually dealt with by summary dismissal, I suggest you apply that ruling where necessary, good day sir "

The management group made their apologies and left .

" How did you know it was this Cath person " Barney asked Kayleigh. 

" She came in late, and had obviously been crying, she never once looked me in the eye , and when she told John she was sorry, she meant it, but not in the usual way, like she suddenly realised what she had done type of sorry, do you follow ?"

" No ,but I'll take your word for it "

" So will you send us your bill in the post or email ?" John asked as he shook Barney's hand.

" Neither, your Paul is my squash partner, he's done me a few favours, this is one I've done him, anyway I enjoyed that truth be told, anyway I must be off, nice meeting you at last John bye "

" You okay John ?" Kayleigh asked as they drove home.

" I sort of feel betrayed " 

" By Cath ?"

John nodded." I never thought she would do something like that to me, I thought she thought better of me"

" She wasn't aiming to get you, you were collateral damage "

" What do you mean"

" She hates me so much that she was willing to let you suffer to get to me, I can't understand that thinking " Kayleigh shook her head.

" Me neither, but I don't think she meant it to go that far "

" But it did eh ?" 

" Aye" 

" Will she be sacked ?" Kayleigh asked as she squeezed John's hand.

" Undoubtedly " 

" It's a bit of a shame really, I think she likes her job "

" Aye it is, and she does, what the hell was she thinking ?" John mused 

If John had looked around he would have seen the faintest hint of a smile on Kayleigh's face.


End file.
